<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scent - His by aMoxgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577886">Scent - His</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl'>aMoxgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scent [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Elite Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Scent Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha's are dominant men and women that usually scent their mate. On rare occasion will an Alpha pair with an ordinary woman/man that's carries no scent. There is no thrill in the chase, no hunt to had, and certain no claim to make.  </p><p>For years that is the life Mox led. Now with new courage, he is ready to see the world through all the delicious scents there is to offer. However once back in hometown state Ohio and doing a live show in Cleveland the rush of sweet honey, fresh baked apples, and a pinch of cinnamon assaults his senses. </p><p>Now he is on the hunt because his mate is out there, in the crowd and he only knows one thing. He has to make her his...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scent [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093913</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scent - His</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys. Just to let you know I am NOT completely dead- just blocked on my other stories. So I am attempting the old exercise of writing something every day. I set my word goal at 500 so I can make a plot of s o m e kind and maybe tie this crap into each other. So here are the first two.. They are also up on my tumblr and wattpad accounts. </p><p>https://uncrownedmox.tumblr.com/ </p><p>and</p><p>https://www.wattpad.com/user/amoxgirl</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> The Rigmarole: Mention of sexual contact / descriptive- dirty language. Swearing. Mox being a dominant cocky asshole. Sexual shenanigans (oral, male/female giving, toy play, alpha status)  <b>18+ only.</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>S C E N T - </b> <b> <em>H i s</em> </b></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>He was  <b>A L P H A </b> the aromas of the worlds were nothing new to him, from the most disgusting and foulest scents one could digest to the exquisite and intoxicating fragrances. He has experienced them all, <em> T A S T E D </em> them all. From the low UWA halls in Cincinnati to the grand arena’s like Madison Square Garden in New York City. Yet he has prided himself in one <em> f a c t </em> and that is he has never chased <b>A F T E R</b>  a scent before. No one singular fragrance has ever stopped him cold, made him sniff the air and want to beg for more.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Now here in Cleveland Ohio, m i l e s from his hometown he was willing to do just that. The temptation that hung in the air was so great, it had his cock weeping at just the thought. A light hand falls on his shoulder and has him looking around curiously. A light voice asks, “you good my comprada?” It’s the pup he has picked up, some of the women coo and aww at it but they are both are alpha that have been burned by ordinary women. And it’s time they find what <b>T H E I R S. </b></p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Simply growling out, “<em> M A T E </em> .”  He sniffs the air again, takes in the scent of honey with fresh baked apples. And a pinch of cinnamon. The pup jerks back and asks lowly, “here? Now?” Shooting the younger alpha, a look he doesn’t hold back the snarl that slips pass his lips, “Mox you can’t compete tonight then. You’ll commit murder.” His  hand shoots out to grip the pup by the throat and he snaps, “I have been doing this a lot longer than you pup.  What I need you to do to canvas the crowd for <b> H E R</b>, don’t let her slip by me.” Darby only blinks at him. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>“How am I supposed to know what <b>Y O U R</b> mate <em> L O O K S </em> like? He growls louder and some of the stagehands stop to look at them now. Their fear is a strong s c e n t in air, “you fucking moron. You know my <b>S C E N T</b>   by now, dont’cha? She will have traces of <b>M I N E</b>   in <em> H E R S </em>.”  Darby is look at him like he is a fucking rocket scientist but it’s common knowledge that a natural Omega will carry a hint her Alpha’s scent, at least until he seals permanently. And he plans to do so promptly. He could already feel his canines wanting to explode from his gum line to bite down onto her sweet flesh.</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Darby sighing deeply, “okay so a woman smelling of whiskey, leather and cigarette smoke. Fuck that helps me a lot.” Tightening his hand a little around the pups throat he howls, “use your <b>F U C K I N G</b> nose.” Letting go, turning to sample the air again and letting the scent of his <em> m a t e </em> cascade in he murmured. “I think she will be a redhead. A sexy curvy redhead.” It’s a knowing and not unheard of with some alpha’s and their mates. To get a glimpse of them, through them before the seal. Then afterward a bond of knowing each other’s thoughts, feelings. </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>Grinning like the insane lunatic many claimed he was, he could wait to get his hands one was rightly <b>H I S</b>. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also if ANYONE is good any tumblr post design and layouts hit me up. PLEASE I have two blogs one for the Forgotten City rewrites then one for other stories and such and would LOVE to become more saucy at the mentioned... Thanks...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>